James Howlett (Earth-9997)
, | Relatives = Jean Grey (wife); Unidentified biological parents from the Moon Clan, Members of the Moon Clan (extended family), Moon-Boy (ancestor), Mr. Howlett (adoptive grandfather, deceased), John Howlett, Sr. (adopted father, deceased), Elizabeth Howlett (adopted mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Unknown, previously an apartment in New York City, New York; Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York. | Gender = Male | Height = 5'3" | Weight = Unknown, however he is overweight due to lack of personal maintenance. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Animal-like canine teeth, hirsute physique, unique hairstyle, beer gut | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Separated | Occupation = Unemployed; Former adventurer and presumably other occupations similar to Earth-616 | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Undisclosed location in Canada, presumably home of the Moon Clan. | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 0 | HistoryText = Much of Wolverine's history matches that of his Earth-616 counterparts, however there are some major divergences that are made apparent in terms of his origins and his genetic backgrounds. When the Wolverine of Earth-811 was brought to Earth-9997 by X-51 to help him warn other universes of the danger the Celestials posed to their worlds, X-51 promised to fulfill one wish to each member of his "Heralds" desired. This alternate reality version of Wolverine wished to know what his true origins where, as they were unrevealed to him. These origins were discovered by X-51 using the Watcher's machine to look into the past, a well as correlating information from 4-D Man. If the findings are true, they at least apply to the Wolverine of Earth-9997, if they also apply to those of other Wolverines in other realities, remains to be seen. It was learned that Wolverine's ancestors were a group of pre-humans known as the Moon Clan. When the first Celestial Host arrived to manipulate human kinds DNA to their own ends, their large forms blocked out the Moon, the object of the Moon People's worship. This frightened them into hiding and they were one of the few links of humanity that were not manipulated by the Celestials. They soon became objects of scorn to the rest of the human race and were forced into hiding, learning to adapt and evolve in a way their purely human DNA destined them to. Centuries later, the Moon Clan became limited to an undisclosed location in the wilds of Canada. At some point, the wealthy Howlett family's heir died at a young age, and instead of siring a new child, they soon came across a strange baby during a trip into the wilds and brought it home. They named it James and kept the child home and away from the public eye, insisting to the child that he was always sick and must stay in bed. The rest of Wolverine's past remains mostly the same to his Earth-616 counterpart, it's unknown if there are any other divergences, however it has been implied that when Charles Xavier recruited Wolverine into the X-Men he may have been aware that Wolverine was truly not a mutant. Elements of Wolverine's past prior to the Skull's invasion of America remain mostly undisclosed and the order in which the events occur remain untold. At some point the relationship between Scott Summers and Jean Grey dissolved, although the reasons are unrevealed it is possible it was due to Scott's love being truly for the Phoenix Force entity as opposed to Jean herself. Wolverine and Jean Grey end up forming a relationship. If this happened before, during, or after the death of Charles Xavier and the disbanding of his X-Men remains unknown. It is known that after the X-Men disbanded, Wolverine and Jean Grey took up residence in New York City. Their bland, boring lives took a toll and Wolverine (in spite of his healing factor) began putting on extra weight and losing his hair. During the battle against the Skull in New York, Jean attempted to get Wolverine involved. When Wolverine scoffed at the idea, Jean told him she was really Madelyne Pryor and left him. Wolverine's activities after this point are unrecorded, but it's presumable that his life of mediocrity continued. He was present at the wedding of Medusa and Captain Britain, where he was reunited with his old friends in the X-Men. There he also met (and was mocked by) his alternate reality counterpart from Earth-811. Later still when his origins were revealed to his Earth-811 counterpart, this alternate reality Wolverine took his findings to his Earth-9997 counterpart. Once being told what he really is, Wolverine began to laugh, stripped off all his clothing and dived into New York Harbor and swam away. Where Wolverine will subsequently end up is unknown. | Powers = Wolverine's abilities are similar to that of his Earth-616 counterpart, however their origins are different. On Earth-9997, Wolverine is not a mutant, but rather a pure-breed human, whose ancestors were not manipulated by the Celestials. As a result of this, and due to natural evolution, he has all the abilities of the last pure breed humans, the Moon Clan. Therefore, his healing factor, enhanced senses, and bone claws (all with the same functions and limitations of his Earth-616 counterpart) are natural to his biology and not the cause of any mutation. For reasons unexplained, Wolverine's healing factor has not been running at optimum capacity, and as such is visibly aged, is overweight and is losing his hair. | Abilities = Presumably the same as his Earth-616 counterpart, but his lethargic lifestyle may have hampered some, if not all. | Strength = During his prime, Wolverine presumably had the same strength of his Earth-616 counterpart. This has been greatly diminished due to his lethargic lifestyle. | Weaknesses = Wolverine's lack of exercise, and lifestyle of overindulgence and excesses, has hampered his ability to be an effective adventurer. | Equipment = It is unknown if Wolverine of Earth-9997 still has his Adamantium-laced skeletons or claws, as he is not shown using his claws at all during the time of the events recorded above. Any equipment or weapons Wolverine may have used in the past are presumably similar to his Earth-616 counterpart. }} Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Regeneration Category:Howlett Family Category:Grey Family Category:Tobacco Smokers Category:Hudson Family